So Close
by weirdogirl
Summary: Cliff has a huge crush on Claire. Claire likes Gray. Gray kinda likes Claire. Cliff and Gray are great friends. Claire and Cliff are best friends. Can Cliff be able to confess his true feelings to Claire, before it's too late? -COMPLETED!- YAY!
1. His True Feelings

**Hello reader! I do hope you like this story of mine! It's a CliffxClaire story! Yeah! **

**I'm trying to revive this couple since nobody writes nor reads stories of them much. So I do hope you will like this one! **

**Okeedokee then! Please Review okay?**

**I'm going to use my usual trick so that people will review: FREE HUGS!**

**So if you want one, then REVIEW!  
**

**Okay! Enjoy my story and I do hope this will be a long one!  
**

* * *

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. Why do I keep thinking about her? Why her of all people? I heard the door creak and took a glance, Kai went in, looking bored.

"Wazzup, Cliff?" he said also flopping down on his bed

"Nothing much.." I mumbled in reply.

"So boring..." he sighed.

"Sorry.." I mumbled again. I feel sorry for Kai for being stuck with me a lot. Gray has been busy these days with Jack and he's the only person Kai can have a long conversation with. Everybody loves Gray. Even Claire.I sighed again and closed my eyes. An image of her face flashed.

"GAH!" I sat up and screamed

"What! What happened! Who died?" Kai jumped and was in a fighting position

"Nobody died..sorry for surprising you, I just remembered something shocking" I apologized, snickering a little at his position

"You can be so weird sometimes huh, Cliff? What was on your mind?" he said folding his arms and sitting back down.

"N-nothing" I replied hiding my face

"Is it a girl?" he asked again, grinning. I felt my face heat up. Damn you Kai!

"U-uh..N-no!" I replied turning around so he can't see my face more. He chuckled

"Cliff, you are so easy to read. You don't have to lie to me! We're pals! So tell me who the lucky lady is!" he said smacking my back

"Ow!" I replied rubbing it. He chuckled again. Ugh, this is one of the reasons why I do not like to talk to him much. He gets annoying.

"Don't tell anyone about it!" I hissed. He smirked and wrote an "X mark" on his chest with his finger.

"I promise, cross my heart!" he said winking.I sighed, might as well tell him knowing he won't stop bugging me.

"It's..C-Claire" I answered flopping back down on the bed. I closed my eyes then. My face was way hot. I heard Kai whistle.

"Well, well...looks like somebody's in love with Claire!" he said tauntingly. I opened my eyes, and my cheeks were burning.

"You know, Cliff. You should go tell her what you feel" Kai said giving me an assuring smile. For once he said this in a nice tone. I shook my head.

"What if..what if she declines...?" I stuttered

"If she declines, then she's an unlucky gal" Kai replied lying back down his arms behind his head.

"Wha..what?" I asked, confused as to what he said

"I mean, she's lucky to have you! Your a really nice guy, Cliff" he answered giving me a reassuring grin.

"She..probably doesn't need me..she likes somebody else.." I said sadly

"You mean, Gray? Pretty obvious, like you, Claire is easy to read, Cliff. And besides, so what if she likes Gray? Maybe she'll like you more! She's a nice girl and she'll totally understand your feelings, even if she will bail you, she'll find a way to make you happy. You just have to have confidence on yourself!" Kai encouraged. I thought about it for a while. It would be so hard to do...but..Another image of hers flashed through my mind and I closed my eyes then sighed

"I guess your right." I finally answered.

"Great! I'll support you all the way, Cliff!" Kai cheered and punched me on the shoulder. I gave him a small grin.

"Thanks, Kai" I thanked the stupid ol' annoying tan boy. He may be annoying but he can be a great guy sometimes. Only sometimes. He chuckled again.

"Don't mention it! Well, alrightie then! G'night! And good luck tomorrow!" He yawned and lied back down on his bed. After a few seconds I heard him snoring. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Gray still isn't back...it's already getting late, huh. Well, I guess I should wait for him. He's usually early. I went downstairs to see if he's eating or drinking. Nope, he's still not here. The bar wasn't crowded much, only the usual visitors. Duke, Basil and Saibara. Doug in the counter and Ann serving Duke yet another bottle of wine. I rolled my eyes at my good old friend. Still can't resist wine.

"Cliff!" Ann leaped and and hugged me surprisingly

"A-Ann! What are you doing!" I asked shocked. She always leaps at me whenever she sees me. It gets annoying, but apparently his father is nearby so I can't scold her.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed still hugging me tightly

"C-choking..not..br-eathing" I gasped

"Oops!" she giggled and let go. I chocked and gasped for air.

"You just saw me an hour ago!" I said when I got enough air

"I know! And I missed you already!" she replied cheerfully. I sighed. Ann never changes. Will she ever stop this nonsense? I already bailed her like a million times! But still she clings to me. I sighed again. She never gives up.

"So! Watcha doin' out at this time?" she asked now cleaning a table beside us, still in her cheerful attitude

"Uhh..I was checking if Gray's here. Guess he's not" I answered looking around again

"Hmm..now that you mention it..I haven't seen Gray ever since he left, and he's usually early! Hey! Why don't you ask Mr. Saibara!" she said pointing at the quiet old blacksmith, Gray's grandfather. The weird thing about Mr. Saibara is that he always drinks here and not even once I have not seen him drunk nor give the slightest hint of being drunk. Well, huh, it's none of my business so, whatever. I walked to Mr. Saibara's table then.

"G-good evening sir" I greeted. He slowly raised his head and nodded in response. He seemed sad

"Um..I was wondering if you know where Gray is?" I asked a little worried at his expression. Then again, he's always quiet whenever he drinks here.

"Oh, Gray? I think I remember him saying he's going to hang out with Jack today" he replied quietly giving me a small sad smirk

"Well yeah, but do you know what time he may be coming back?" I asked again, looking even more pitied.

"Hmm..he didn't mention that" he answered again smoothing his beard

"Oh..well, thanks anyway Mr. Saibrara." I thanked. He nodded and gulped down of what it seems his fourth bottle of wine. I sighed. Where could that guy be? I should just leave the door open so that he could come in later. I yawned and went back upstairs.

"Cliff! Good Night!" Ann waved smiling cheerfully at me as I climbed the stairs. I shook my head and flopped down on my bed. Another image of her beautiful face flashed through my mind.

"Claire..." I mumbled and everything went black

* * *

**I have the tendency to write short chapters, okay?**

**So don't complain if this or any of the future chapters is short :P**

**Anyways: Pwwweeaty Pweease REVIEW!**

**It will totally make me happy!**

**I mean, nobody appreciates this couple anymore! It makes me sad! *sniffs***

**So as I said earlier, Please Review!**

**I'm already giving off FREE HUGS here!**

**It's hard to give off FREE HUGS to people ya know!**

**And besides who doesn't like FREE HUGS eh?**

**Okeedokee then! See ya and I really hope that you would review! :3  
**


	2. Jealousy

**A/N **

**Maymist - Thanks for being my first reviewer! I'm so glad you liked it! :3**

**PaulaandDaniela**** - Weee! Thanks for the review! I married him too! That's why I love him! He's so adorable! :D**

**TheSnowSakura - Yeah! Go Cliff and Claire! I'm glad that there's still some people who are loyal to this pairing, and thanks for reviewing! :3**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame - I love this couple too! Weee! Thanks for the review, and here's the next chappie! :D**

Cliff: Um..are we starting now? *ruffles script***  
**

Claire: Yeah! I wanna start falling for Cliff like right now! *Cliff blushes hard, fangirls sigh dreamily, Cliff blushes even more*

Me: Can't you two wait? Ugh, you guys are impatient! And were did all those fangirls come from?

Claire: I dunno...Hey all you girls! Cliff is mine! MINE I TELL YOU! RAWR! *evil aura background emmits*

*Claire then chases fangirls around with evil eyes, fangirls run away screaming "devil girl"*

Me and Cliff: o.O

*Chaos continues*

**Okay..anyways..I sadly do not own anything in Harvest Moon *sighs* Oh and please R & R! Enjoy the story people! :3**

**Okay and LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!  
**

* * *

I woke up early as usual, seeing that Kai is still snoring on his bed. Gray was here now, lying on his bed with his shoes still on, maybe he was drunk or something, then again, I didn't see Gray drunk before. Maybe he's just exhausted, wonder what he did yesterday? Well, I know it's a long trip to Forget-Me-Not Valley but it's not that tiring if you have a horse, and I think he borrowed Claire's horse.

_Claire..._

I smacked my forehead. Damn it, stop thinking about her! She's your best friend! Y-you do-don't l-li-like her! I felt my face heat up again, I stood up frustrated wore some decent clothing and went outside closing the door gently. I walked downstairs and peeped to see if Ann isn't there. She wasn't, probably at the Goddess ponds again. I went out and huffed in some fresh air. I love the air here. It's so clean, unlike the city. I wonder where I should go before going to the winery, it's still way too early. 6:00 and Manna said I should come at 8 AM, so I have 2 hours more. Mother's Hill seems like a good place, so I shrugged and walked in a decent pace to Mother's Hill. I walked through the forest and saw Ann and Popuri walking back to town. I quickly hid from behind Gotz's house so that she won't tackle me again.

"Come on, Ann! Why don't you quit on Cliff! He already bailed you!" she told Ann, rolling her eyes.

_You are so right, Popuri. _I thought nodding

"It doesn't matter! He's too adorable!" Ann said dreamily. I sighed shaking my head. I saw Popuri also shaking her head.

"Dont'cha know he likes Claire?" said Popuri. Ann looked from cheerful to down all of a sudden. I felt my face warm up again.

"I know..." Ann replied quietly

"Then why?" Popuri asked

"Well, Claire likes Gray right? Maybe...she'll bail him.." Ann explained sadly

"But, Cliff and Claire are best friends right? I think Claire likes him a little bit.." Popuri answered her hand on her chin. Ann sighed sadly.

"Well, Ann..I dunno, if you really like Cliff then do what you want. But I'm telling you, he's not worth it anymore. He bailed you a million times already!" Popuri exclaimed. Ann just looked down looking really sad. Popuri looked kinda guilty there.

"A-ann.." she tried to comfort but Ann just gave her a pretty obvious fake smile and went turned to the right when they reached the crossing point leaving Popuri without an answer. Popuri just shook her head and sighed, then went back to their farm quietly. I feel guilty for Ann. She really does like me, but..I just can't return her feelings. I sighed and continued on to my destination feeling even more irritated. Why is my life so miserable? When I reached the peak of Mother's Hill I sat down in the very peak, letting my feet dangle on the edge. I just stared at the sky for I don't know how long, it was so peaceful...

"GUESS WHO!" I jumped. Somebody clamped his hands on my eyes so I couldn't see, it felt like a girl's so i felt my face warm up again

"L-let go! I'm gonna fall!" I shouted pulling the strangers hands of my eyes. It giggled, which means it really is a girl.

"You have to guess who I am first! Then I'll let you go!" she explained still giggling. I know that voice quite well, and my face burned up when I found out.

"C-Claire i-is that y-you?" I stuttered

"CORRECT!" she let go and hugged me tightly

"Wh-why a-are y-y-you hu-hugging me?" I stammered.

"I missed you! We haven't seen each other in a while!" she answered and let go of me. I have no idea how red my face was I was feeling way hot. Claire sat beside me crossing her feet, then she closed her eyes smiling.

"Uhhh, we just saw each other a few days ago.." I said gruffly

"But I still missed you, your my best friend!" she explained her eyes still closed.

"O-okay..what are you doing?" I asked getting weirded out at her position. She giggled

"I just feel really happy, right now" she said now opening her eyes.

"Can I ask why?" I asked again, curious

"Mmmm..I went with Gray to Jack's ranch yesterday" she announced happily. I felt something hurt inside me suddenly when I heard that, suddenly I felt so..so..sad..and mad at the same time, what is that feeling? Why am I feeling so sad that I could scream? Uuurrghh..I don't like this feeling, how will it stop?

"Cliff? Hello? Earth to Cliff!" I blinked, Claire was waving her hand at my face.

"Oh..sorry. I just remembered I have to go to work now" I said standing up and patted my clothes.

"Your leaving already? But we just saw each other! And we didn't talk much!" she complained.

"I have to do some work, Claire. We can see each other next time" I mumbled

"Cliff..what's wrong?" she asked looking worried.

"Nothing's wrong, I just have to go" I simply replied. She still looked at me with those worried eyes. I sighed.

"Claire, why don't we eat lunch together later?" I asked her. She cheered up

"Okay!" she agreed jumping up, she stumbled backwards.

"Hey! Be careful!" I clutched her arm, and she stumbled at me instead. We both fell backwards. My face was burning again.

"Oops! Sorry, Cliff!" she apologized quickly standing up

"U-uhh..th-that's okay.." I stammered. She giggled. I sighed and smirked.

"So, should we go back?" I asked standing up again and asked

"Mmhhmm!" she replied and followed me back to the forests. When we reached her farm, I bade goodbye.

"See ya later! Remember, one o'clock at Kai's shack!" she reminded as she waved

"I won't forget!" I promised as I exited her farm, then walk straight ahead to Aja Winery and sighed.

_Claire...why do you make things so difficult?

* * *

_

**AND CUT! GREAT JOB PEOPLE!**

**Tra~la~la~la~la **

**So did you like this one? I know it's short, but I hope you liked it! :D**

**Okeedokee REVIEW people! I'm giving off FREE HUGS HERE!**

Cliff: You know you really don't give them real hugs

Me: Whatever! At least I'm giving them hugs! It's just...virtual! Weeee!

Cliff: *shrugs*

*Claire's still chasing fangirls around, now with a pitchfork*

Me: Where the hell did sh-

Cliff: I have no idea

Me: *shakes head at Claire*

**Okay..actors and actresses take 5! CLAIRE! STOP IT ALREADY!**

*Claire obviously doesn't listens*

Me: *shakes head*

**Anyways, hang on for the next chappie people! And don't worry about Claire, she's not like that in the story, haha XD**


	3. Pain

**A/N:**

**PaulaandDaniela - Haha, don't hate Gray too much, he is kind of cute, but of course Cliff is cuter! Wahaha! Thanks for reviewing!^_^**

**Xealvi - I am a weirdo! Heehee! Yeah, Cliff is awesome! And Vaughn yeah, I like him too, haha XD Thanks for the review! :D**

**TheSnowSakura - Claire no chasing the reviewers! Sorry about Claire, she's hot-tempered. Hahaha, Thanks for the review, I'm so glad! :3**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame - Here's the next chappie! Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy to receive them! Weee! XD**

**Maymist - Heehee, thanks, I'm such a weirdo! Hahaha, thanks again for reviewing! Kayla-chan! I am so happy! *sniff sniff* XD**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! It makes me all giddy inside, heehee! ~la~la~la~la**

***HUGS REVIEWERS*  
**

Cliff: Umm..will somebody stop Claire now?

*Claire still chasing fangirls including TheSnowSakura*

Me: CLAIRE! STOP IT OR YOU'LL GET FIRED!

*Claire stops for a bit*

Claire: If your gonna fire me, then you can't continue the story! *looks at me evilly*

Me: Wow, you are evil

Claire: *evil laughs*

Cliff: Um..Claire..can you please stop it?

*Evil aura disappears and cute background emits*

Claire: Okeedokee! I'm only doing this because you asked! *giggles cutely and hugs Cliff*

Cliff: ...

**Whatever, you two weird me out! Okay then! Everybody get ready!**

Cliff: Um..uh..will you get off me now?

Claire: *giggles* Okay! *Cliff blushes, fangirls sigh dreamily again*

Claire: GRRRR! *evil aura emits again, luckily Karen gets her sleeve*

Karen: Oh no you don't!

Claire: RAWR! *fangirls cringe*

Cliff and Me: *shakes head*

**Claire, what am I gonna do with you..Anyways please R&R people! Free hugs to the ones who review! Everybody loves hugs right? Well maybe not, but I like them! Hahaha XD Okeedokee then! Enjoy and once again REVIEW! **

* * *

I was picking the grapes from the grape vines now, feeling a little down, her image just won't leave my mind. I shook my head, I felt a little dizzy and almost tripped, luckily I clutched the fence behind me. I sighed in relief.

"Uhh..." a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Karen raising her brows.

"Are you okay, Cliff?" she asked.

"I'm fine.." I replied turning red, she probably thinks I'm weird now.

"Huh, your not drinking the wine your making are you?" she snickered. I looked down embarrassed.

"Umm..sorry bout that.." she apologized immediately.

"..th-that's alright.." I said turning around and continued my work.

"C-cliff?" she called. I turned my head slightly, still feeling embarrassed.

"Y-yeah?"

"What was on your mind earlier? You seemed..troubled" she asked looking..concerned. Weird.

"Uhh..it was nothing" I answered turning red again.

"Don't tell me it's about Claire?" she asked. Now my face was burning, I shook my head furiously.

"Wh-why would I-I th-think of h-her?" I stammered. Karen snorted and folded her hands.

"Come on, Cliff. Don't deny it! Your so easy to read" she rolled her eyes. I looked down again, feeling even more embarrassed. Just then Ann trotted by and saw the two of us.

"Karen! Stop teasing, Cliff!" she scolded. Karen raised her brow

"I'm not teasing him!" she shouted back.

"G-girls..." I said but Karen intruded

"Ann, we're talking here! Butt out!" she said folding her arms again. Ann snorted and folded her arms as well. I sighed and shook my head.

"Why should I?" Ann answered. Karen rolled her eyes. And turned back to me.

"So, where were we?" she asked

"Um..you said I'm too easy t-to read.." I stuttered, maybe she'll help me out with my problem, but Ann's here, crap. Karen snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah! Your just too easy too read, Cliff! Everybody knows you like Claire!" she exclaimed. I looked away my cheeks turning pink. Ann looked down too, looking sad. I sighed sadly.

"S-so?" I then replied

"So? Do you know she's been hanging a lot of time with Gray a lot?" Karen said raising one brow again.

"Y-yeah..but it doesn't matter. Can you two leave me alone now?" I asked them, getting a little annoyed. Karen snorted again. Ann still stood there staring at the ground.

"Whatever, Cliff. I'm trying to help you out here, Claire really needs to open her eyes" she shrugged, mumbled, then walked on.

"Um..I guess, I'll go now.." Ann also mumbled and left. I sighed again, why won't somebody kill me now? I kept on working, still in deep thought. Why would Karen care about me? She insults everyone. And Ann..I feel really sorry for her..I don't want to hurt her, she's a good girl, I just don't have the same feelings for her.

"Cliff"

I mean she never learns to give up, she's quite persistent. I'm not sure if that's a good quality...

"Cliff!"

I think it's a good one, but a bad one for me..to persist to cling to me all the time even if I reject her...

"Cliff!" Claire's familiar voice shouted behind me. I jumped up, for seems a foot high. She giggled.

"Sorry, you weren't listening to me!" she said pouting

"S-sorry, I had something in mind..um..what brings you here?" I apologized and asked

"Um..I got bored..why don't I help you out!" she said jumping on the fence

"N-no, I can do this myself!" I declined

"But I wanna help!" she chirped

"Claire.." I complained. She giggled

"I've got nothing to do, and you seem to have loads of work, I wanna hang out with you more!" she exclaimed picking the grapes and throwing them on the basket. I felt my face redden for what seems the hundreth time today.

"Uhh..you sure? What about G-gray..?" I asked stuttering. Her cheeks turned pink, and smirked a little.

"Umm..wh-what about Gray?" she said shyly

"You seem to be hanging a lot with him lately.." I explained, hiding my sadness.

"Uhh, we're just good friends.." she answered again, her cheeks were red almost like mine, I looked away sadly. That pain I felt earlier came back, what the hell is this? I don't like this feeling..It makes me so sad.

"Umm..Claire..I don't feel like having lunch together later..I don't..feel so good.." I mumbled

"What? You promised!" she complained looking pouty again

"I-I think I'll take the time off this afternoon, I'm not feeling well.." I mumbled again, not looking at her

"Cliff? Are you sure your okay? You were acting like this earlier too.." she said worriedly again.

"I just wanna rest for now.." I sighed carrying the basket inside. She looked at me worriedly, and I sighed.

"Claire..I'll be fine" I said

"Cliff..I'm starting to worry about you, do you have any problems?" she asked looking so worried

_Gazillions..but your not the right person for me to talk to right now.._ I thought before replying

"My head just hurts..I'm going to bed early today..see ya, sorry I can't eat with you today.." I mumbled and stalked away, she watched me leave with those worried eyes. I can't stand her looking at me like that.

"Oh and can you please tell, Duke or Manna? Thanks.." I told her gruffly as I opened the Inn's door. She nodded still with that look. I walked upstairs..feeling so sad..I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Then the tears came.

* * *

***sniffs* I made such a sad chapter it made myself cry! Waaaah! And my apologies if it was short, I just needed to end it there and I want to update right now, hope you understand! :3  
**

**Oh yeah, Take Five people! Good job Karen! And thanks for stopping Claire!**

Karen: No problem, where's the wine? *ruffles the snack table*

Ann: We don't have wine here!

Karen: WHHHAAAT! NO WINE! *runs around frantically*

Cliff, Claire, Ann and Me: O.o

Claire: And I thought I was crazy..

Me, Ann and Cliff: *nod, nod*

**Okaaay..that was awkward..Anyways, once again FREE HUGS if you review! Please do! Okay? See ya in the next chapter people! Weeee!**


	4. Tears

**A/N**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame**** - Thanks for the review, Holy! Here's the next chapter! ^_^**

**Xealvi_ - _Yeah, I want to make my Claire happy and frilly so that she won't find out that Cliff is in love with her and all. Heehee. Anyways thanks for reviewing!**

**PaulaandDaniela - Haha, don't hate Claire, she'll feel something strong for Cliff later on! Trust me! Hehe. Gracias for the review! ^_^**

***HUGS REVIEWERS*  
**

Claire: I can't wait too act that scene! ~kyaaa!

Karen: *rolls eyes*

Ann: It's good to see that your all better, Karen.

Karen: Whatever, Cliff's fetching me a bottle! *smirks when Cliff comes*

Cliff: H-here's your wine...

Claire: Hey Cliff! *jumps on him*

Cliff: C-Claire!

Me: Okay people, nothing weird is happening, that's a first. Well whatever just get ready!

Kai: Yo everyone! Can I say the disclaimer?

Stu: How bout me?

Kai: Where'd you come from, kid?

Me: Where did the both of you come from?

Kai: Hello! I'm in the story!

Stu: I wanna be on the story too!

Me: Whatever can somebody just say the disclaimer now!

Everyone: **weirdogirl doesn't own anything in Harvest Moon! Please do not sue her!**

**Okay good job! Please R & R people! We have free hugs! And second to that, Cookies too! So if you wanna have some Hugs and Cookies it's easy to do! REVIEW! Well then enjoy this chappie! :3  
**

* * *

Damn it! I slapped my face. Why the hell am I crying? Why the hell am I so mad? I punched my pillow and threw it on the corner. But the tears just kept on flowing. I sniffed, sighed and closed my eyes. I have to talk to someone..to ask them what is wrong with me? I nodded to myself, wiped the tears with the back of my hand and put on my jacket and the hoddie, hiding my face a bit. I don't want anyone seeing me cry. Then again, who am I suppose to talk to? Karen? Ugh, she'll keep on insulting me. Carter? I don't understand his advices much. Kai? Hmm..good enough I guess. He's the one who helped me in the first place! I shrugged and left for the beach where he always is. I sulkily walked the way to the beach, trying to stop the tears from flowing, and finally they did, but I still feel so sad I could cry again. _Come on Cliff! Be a man! _ I shook my face, then suddenly. BAM! I bumped into something hard and toppled backwards. I also heard someone groan in front of me.

"O-ow" I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"U-uh..sorry, Cliff" the guy apologized, a hand was in front of my face when I opened my eyes. I looked up. Gray.

"T-thanks.." I thanked sadly grabbing his hand and stood up.

"You okay?" he asked "You look down."

"I'm fine..I gotta go now, see ya" I answered gruffly and stalked off. From the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me worriedly. I sighed and entered Rose Square. I sat down on the bench for a bit. Luckily the gossip ladies aren't here or they'll start talking about me again. That bugs me a lot. I sighed again and punched the light post. Gray just had to bump into me in the worst situation ever..the tears were starting to flow again, I tried my best to stop them, but it just hurts too much. I'm such a sissy, crying over something I don't even know. I sat there for a while, waiting for the damn tears to dry up so I can go to Kai, I don't want him to see me crying. Then I heard whistling.

"Yo, Cliff! Your such an insult to the weather! Don't you feel hot! And I didn't mean hot as in your hot, that would be gross because I'm not a girl. I meant that it's a really hot weather today since it's summer! And don't get offended by what I said, ya know, your cool and all, but I won't say your hot. It makes me sound gay, gross!" Kai blabbed on as he sat down beside me.

"Hello? Earth to Cliff!" he exclaimed when I didn't reply.

"Sorry, um..can we talk Kai?" I asked still hiding my face.

Uhh..sure, let's go to my shack" he agreed now sounding worried. _Why is everybody so worried today?_ I thought as we walked to his small seaside shack.

"So..what happened? You look pretty down on the count bro" Kai asked as we both sat down on a table.

"Umm..you said I liked Claire right?" I asked

"Y..yeah, I'm pretty sure it's more than like, Cliff" he answered sounding confused

"Well..w-when we talk about Gray..she blushes a lot..and then..I-I feel pain..it makes me sad..and also angry, what the hell is it?" I asked again. the tears struggling to come out.

"Cliff...that pain..it's called jealousy." he answered patting my back. I didn't reply for a while.

"How will it go away...?" I asked again.

"Cliff..." he sighed. We kept silent for a while again

"It will only go away if..if Claire chooses you." he answered quietly. Now the tears won, I looked away.

"Cliff, you can cry all you want. It's alright, I understand." he kept on patting my back.

"You know, I felt jealousy a lot of times before, and yeah, I cried too." he mumbled. I sniffed.

"A lot of people may say I'm a flirt, and yes, I agree with them. But I have a girl I like a lot, not just because she's cute or hot. Because she's the one I really like. But, she already has a boyfriend, and I was really jealous. I cried all the time! Secretly of course." he chuckled a little but sighed sadly.

"Your talking about Popuri, aren't you?" I mumbled. He smiled sadly.

"Yeah..her and Jack are getting along well.." he answered quietly. Complete silence again.

"So, wanna eat something? Don't worry about paying" Kai said standing up. I shook my head.

"No thanks, Kai. I don't feel like eating right now." I said

"You sure? Eating something will probably make you better! Especially my cooking!" he bragged, chuckling a bit. But sighed when I hesitated

"Cliff, you can't stay like this forever..." he said handing me a tissue. I nodded

"Y-your right..I-I should stop acting like a girl.." I said taking the tissue and wiping the tears. I stood up.

"Another way to make the pain go away is to be happy all the time!" Kai chuckled and smacked my back. Again.

"H-hey!" I chuckled

"That's the spirit!" he chuckled. We both laughed for a while.

"Thanks so much, Kai. Your the best." I thanked punching his shoulder lightly. He smirked.

"That's what pals are for, right? Okay how 'bout that meal?" he said going to the counter.

"No thanks, Kai.." I hesitated

"Come on!" he urged. I shook my head.

"How 'bout a snow cone instead?" he proclaimed

"Well..this jacket is making me feel hot." I said, Kai chuckled and gave a snow cone.

"Hmm..I should open the shop now, a lot usually come at this hour" Kai said turning the sign on the door.

"Want me to help ya out?" I asked

"Nah..there won't be much work anyway! Enjoy your free time, bro!" he said, grinning.

"Well, okay then..I guess I'll see ya later, and thanks again!" I said, waved and started to leave when somebody came in.

"Hey Kai!" she greeted."Oh, hey Cliff!"

* * *

**Cut! Great job everyone! Especially you Cliff!**

Cliff: Why do I have to cry..it's embarassing

Claire: I think it's cute! *hugs Cliff*

Cliff: *blushes hard*

*Fangirls giggle dreamily. Uh-oh*

Kai: I'll handle Claire!

Karen: I can do it!

Ann: Get ready people *sighs and shakes head*

Cliff: ...

*Claire emits evil aura again and chases fangirls*

Me: O.o

**To be continued...**

**Hahaha, that was weird, sorry, got nothing to do. This one is also pretty short, sorry bout that. I just think it's easier that way. Okeedokee then! Please REVIEW people! Hugs and Cookies are available! Teehee, until the next chapter! See ya!  
**


	5. Unexpected Visitors

**A/N:**

**Xealvi - *nods* Yeah, it's so adorable if guys cry. Hehe xD **

**RainbowsNSmiles - Okay! Since you requested I'll give you some milk, hehe ^_^ *passes her a glass of milk*  
**

**Maymist - Thanks, imagining Cliff cry IS so sad, it made me sniff all the time when I wrote it, haha xD**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame - Ohh, where'd you get the ice cream? I want some too! Haha, SilverFlame is right no eating when your mouth is full! Haha XD**

**blackguitar - Miss ya too, Aubrey-chan. I haven't talked to you for a while now. Anyways, since you have so many reviews at the same time, I don't know what to reply, haha, I'll just say arigato gozaimasu! ^_^**

**Lily Vivy Nekoyama - Yeah, Cliff is super CUTE! And Kai is an idiot, haha. Your english is okay and thank you! :3**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Here are your hugs *HUGS REVIEWERS* and your Cookies! *passes reviewers some cookies***

Cliff: What? Now your giving them cookies?

Me: I said their just virtual!

Cliff: Okay okay..

Meanwhile in the background...

*Claire still chasing fangirls once again, Karen and Kai trying to stop her from killing the fangirls*

Me: *smacks side of face*

**Everybody get ready, we're about to begin! ***through megaphone*

Claire: I'll be back! *to fangirls in evil voice, fangirls cringe*

Karen, Kai, Ann, Cliff and Me: *shakes head*

**Oh yeah, uh..Stu you can say the disclaimer now..**

Stu: Yay! *jumps up and down* uhh...**weirdogirl does not own..uh..harvest moon..uhh..that is all. ***bows*

Everyone except Kai: *claps*

Kai: Hey, why didn't anyone clap when I said it! Not fair! *folds hands*

Me: He's just too adorable, heehe.

Everybody else: *nods*

**Alright, enough chitchat...And LIGHTS, CAMERA AND ACTION!

* * *

**

I stood there blankly for a long time, Claire raised her brows, somebody then threw a crumpled paper at me, I looked, Kai mouthed "say something!", then I looked back at Claire quickly.

"H-hey Claire!" I greeted, she looked at me confusedly but smiled hastily. Then she raised her one brow and folded her arms.

"You said your not going to have lunch, mister!" she scolded.

"Uh..I didn't, I was just talking to Kai for a bit.." I answered, I heard Kai chuckle. She took a glance at Kai, he shrugged.

"Well, since your here now, why don't we eat together?" she insisted jumping up and down.

"Well, I was about to leave..." I said, then she had to give off her puppy dog eyes, argh, nobody can resist them. I sighed and nodded.

"Yay!" she hugged me again and then again, my face went hot. I saw Kai grinning.

"But I'm not gonna eat anything..I'm not hungry." I exclaimed

"Aww..don't worry I'll pay for it!" Claire said fidgeting her wallet

"No way! You already bought me breakfast, and you didn't even tell me!" I proclaimed. Then Kai cut in.

"You know what you two, it's on the house today! Free food for everyone!" Kai announced

"Really?" Claire asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Kai nodded. I looked at him ridiculously, he just winked at me.

"So what will it be?" he asked

"Um..I'm gonna have some spaghetti!" Claire ordered excitedly. Kai nodded and faced me.

"How bout you, Cliff?" he asked. I sighed at him, he just raised his brows.

"Uhh..I'll just have some...uhh.." I scanned the menu, not knowing what to order, apparently he doesn't cook Curry here.

"If you want some Curry, then I'll gladly make some!" Kai said, like he read my mind. I smirked, I just can't resist curry.

"Is it okay?" I asked.

"Sure! I like a challenge! I'll be right back!" he said, smirking as he left for the kitchen. I kept silent for a while, Claire was humming and staring at the ceiling.

"C-claire?" I mumbled after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" she asked still humming

"Uh..about earlier..sorry" I said not looking at her.

"Why are you saying sorry?" she asked, looking confused

"You know earlier..I kept avoiding you.." I explained gruffly

"Oooaaahh.." she said nodding. "That's alright, I was the one bugging you and all, if you really didn't want to talk about your problem then you could just have told me" she answered cheerfully. I nodded. Silence again. I checked the time, 30 minutes already passed. Why is Kai taking so long? Claire's being quiet now, probably because she thinks I get annoyed by that. I sighed. Claire raised her brows.

"You don't have to stay quiet, Claire. I'm not mad at you." I said. She smiled halfheartedly.

"Are you sure, Cliff? Sometimes I think that you have been getting tired of me lately, I notice that you keep avoiding me not only today but for a while now." she said fiddling with her fingers. I went speechless for a while. She's right, I've been avoiding her, but not because I'm mad, it's a different situation...

"Cliff? Your cheeks are red, are you alright?" Claire asked nervously. I blinked.

"Uh..uh..I'm fine, don't my me..hehe.." I stammered. She giggled. I smiled when she did, just hearing her laugh makes me happy.

"What?" She asked when I kept staring at her. I smacked the side of my face.

"Uhh..nothing..!" I exclaimed, then I heard chuckling from the kitchen, I rolled my eyes. Then the kitchen door opened and Kai went out, smirking.

"Bon appetite!" he said as he put down the tray of food. It smelled divine!

"Thanks, Kai!" Claire thanked, she said sounding like in trance, she was staring at the food almost drooling. Kai and I chuckled. Then she blinked and laughed with us.

"Let's dig in! Kai come and join us!" Claire exclaimed.

"Naah..I gotta do some stuff in the kitchen, just enjoy your alone time with Cliff!" he declined and winked, then chuckled when I glared at him. He once again headed for the kitchen. Claire sniffed on her food and dug in, she looked pretty hungry. I ate my share as well, his Curry was great! We ate in silence for a while, then I glanced at Claire, she was playing with a strand of spaghetti now.

"Claire.." I said, she blinked

"Huh?" she asked raising her brows.

"I...uhh..umm..I.." I stuttered, she kept her brows up, but I just can't say it. Suddenly I saw Kai encouraging me at the Kitchen door's window.

"What is it?" Claire asked again

"Umm..I have something to say..umm..it's..t-that..I..I..li-" just then the tinkling of the shop's bells interrupted me. Both of us turned our heads to see who it was. Oh great, he just had to come here and make things worse.

* * *

**And...CUT! Great job people! Take 5!**

**Once again, another short chappie, hehe. You should get used to it, don't worry, when our semestral break starts I'll have a lot of time to write longer chapters, weee, I can't wait! ^_^  
**

Claire: Where did those boyfriend stealers go! RAWR!

Cliff: C-Claire..just calm down...

Claire: Alright! *giggles cutely*

Everybody: *smacks forehead*

**Claire is so dumb, anyways..REVIEW PEOPLE! Free Cookies and Hugs are available if you review! You can even have some milk if you want! haha, just PREETY PWWEAASE REVIEW! okay? It's not hard to do just click that blue button below, alright? Okay, see ya in the next chappie!**


	6. Helping Hands

**A/N:**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame - Yay, thanks for the ice cream! Hehe, here's chapter 6! :D**

**Xealvi - Cool, you guessed right! haha, oh and I love chocolate milk too! So here's your choco milk! *passes you a glass of chocolaty milk!***

**Maymist - I know right? Hehe ^_^**

**PaulaandDaniela - And you guessed right too! Haha :3**

**Thanks for your reviews everybody! *HUGS AND PASSES COOKIES***

**I hope ya enjoy this chapter! :3**

Cliff: That's it?

Me: Yeah, got a problem with that?

Cliff: Uhh..no..

Me: Okeedokee! So who wants to say the disclaimer? *almost everybody raise their hands except Cliff and Mary*

Me: Mary! You do it!

Mary: W-what? Why me? I'm not even in the story yet!

Me: Just do it!

Mary: F-fine...umm..**weirdogirl doesn't own harvest moon**...**and**...**stuff. ***everybody claps awkwardly*

Me: Okay..that was..good. Anyways hope ya like this chappie! ^_^

* * *

"Oh, hey Cliff, Claire." Gray stepped in and greeted. I nodded and faked a smile. Claire waved cheerfully.

"Hey, Gray! Watcha doin'?" Claire asked, she seems so happy. I looked away and took a bite of my curry, a little too much, it kinda hurt my teeth.

"I was just gonna buy a snow cone, it's a really hot day and the beach seems like a great place to hang-out!" Gray explained grinning. Ugh. "Mind if I join you?" he then asked. Claire looked at me expectantly, I raised my brows, acting like I didn't notice.

"Can Gray sit here?" she asked expectantly, I glanced at Gray, he looked expectant too. I faked another smile and nodded.

"Sure, go ahead" I agreed halfheartedly

"Thanks, man." he punched my shoulder lightly and sat down beside Claire. Claire blushed a little. I looked away, pretty annoyed.

"Where's Kai?" Gray asked.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen..Cliff can you call him?" Claire urged. I raised my brow, but nodded anyway.

"Yo, Kai! Someone wants to order!" I shouted before knocking on the door. I heard a muffled "Be there in a second" then I walked back to my seat and slumped on the table. They were talking about stuff I couldn't understand, I heard them mentioning Jack so I guess they were talking about their trip yesterday. Kai then came out of the kitchen and raised his brows when he saw Gray, he quickly smiled when Gray turned around.

"Zup, Gray!" Kai greeted

"Hey, Kai." he nodded back, they punched each other's fists.

"So wanna order something?" Kai then asked

"He said he wants a snow cone" I answered before Gray could speak. Gray and Kai glanced at me for a bit.

"Uhh..yeah, but I guess I'll order a baked corn now, I got hungry all of a sudden" he smirked as he ordered. I turned my head on the other direction, getting really annoyed, he just ordered that so that he can stay here for a while.

"Okidoki then, be right back." Kai said then punched my shoulder and walked to the kitchen. I raised my brows at him but he just shook his head and entered. Claire and Gray were continuing their conversation. I just stared at the walls, annoyed and bored. Then I stood up suddenly.

"Uh..I think I'll go help Kai out in the kitchen.." I announced then quickly stalked to the kitchen.

"H-hey, uhh, sorry for ignoring you, Cliff" Gray said

"Yeah, we can talk now!" Claire said standing up a bit.

"Nah, you guys continue your talk, I'll be back." I said then rushed to the door, they looked sorry but still it makes me really annoyed. I burst through the door and saw Kai cooking the baked corn that Gray ordered.

"Hey, watcha doin here?" Kai said, he seemed bored too. I didn't answer and slumped on a chair and sighed. He seemed to understand and patted my shoulder.

"Ya know, you really looked pissed back there.." Kai mumbled.

"Ugh" was all I said. I was.

"Claire and Gray are pretty clueless.." Kai mumbled again. I sighed frustratedly.

"This is so not gonna work out, maybe I should just forget about her-" I said but Kai interrupted

"No way! Don't give up, Cliff! You can't give up on love!" Kai almost shouted, which made me cover his mouth hastily. We both glanced at the door's window, Gray and Claire was looking in our direction with confused looks. I punched Kai's shoulder. He winced.

"Oww! That hurt!" he groaned

"You almost blew it!" I hissed.

"Sorry, boy you are jealous!" Kai shook his head and went back to the oven. I was fuming, he's right, I'm way jealous. But I don't want to hurt Gray, he's a good friend of mine and especially Claire. I sighed again

"S-sorry, Kai..." I apologized, Kai glanced at me and gave me a small smirk.

"That's alright, bro. I totally understand you,..I would like to give you some advice, but I don't have a clue, sorry." he said, scratching his head. I smirked, Kai is just too nice.

"I didn't ask for any, Kai, but still you helped me out, thanks." I said, he smirked and we punched our fists.

"Well, guess I gotta go.." I said and walked to the exit.

"See ya, oh and good luck, I'll keep on supporting ya!" he winked as I left, I rolled my eyes and took off. I passed Gray and Claire.

"Cliff! Your leaving?" Claire stood up, looking worried. _again_.

"Yeah..uh..I have stuff to do." I said then rushed off, Gray was going to say something but I took off already. When I was outside, I sighed and walked slowly to, I don't know where. I checked the time, it was 2 o'clock, still pretty early, so I think I'll go to the Hot Springs to loosen my temper, I nodded to myself and headed there. When I finally reached my destination, I sat on a tree stump for a bit and just stared at the Godess Pond. It's so peaceful..oh and does the Harvest Goddess really live here? It's such a mystery. Claire said she already met her, but I'm not sure. I just sat there for a while.

"Well, well. Look who's here" somebody announced, I turned around, oh great.

"What do you want, Karen" I turned back to the Goddess Pond, sounding pissed again. I heard her snicker.

"Hey, I didn't even say anything yet and your mad already" she said sitting on the grass beside me. I didn't say anything, I was still staring at the Goddess Pond, now looking mad. Karen sighed.

"If you came here to relax, you know it's a Tuesday." she mumbled. I closed my eyes frustratedly, I forgot she always goes here on Tuesdays, it's a good thing I didn't go to the hot springs just yet.

"I forgot" I said gruffly eyes still closed.

"Did something happen?" she asked suddenly. I glanced at her, one brow raised.

"You know..did something happen between you and..Claire?" she asked innocently. I looked away again, then nodded hardly. We were silent for a bit.

"Mind if I ask you what?" she asked again.

"Do what you want." I sighed

"What happened?" she then asked.

"Don't tell anybody!" I almost hissed. Whoa, De ja vu, much, this same thing happened earlier with Kai. Whoopee.

"Promise!" she nodded, looking serious. Wow, she's taking this seriously, well Karen and Claire are both good friends.

"Well..earlier..me and..C-Claire where at Kai's shack..and eating and..stuff..then Gray came in, I was..pretty pissed and stuff..so I left" I explained gruffly, but she seemed to understand.

"Aaahh..looks like somebody's jealous." she said not in a teasing manner, but in a serious one at that. She's acting differently today. Huh. I didn't reply for a bit, she also didn't say anything but she was deep in thought.

"Any advice?" I asked after a while, she blinked, she was really in deep thought then.

"Sorry.." I mumbled

"No, no. Uh, what did you just say?" she asked

"Uh..it was nothing.." I answered quietly, she sharpened her eyes. I sighed.

"I said, 'Any advice'" I quoted, she smirked.

"I'll tell you later, I gotta go!" she said excitedly and jumped up, leaving me behind, but she stopped for a bit.

"And when I mean I'll tell you later, I'll tell you later! Meet me up at the beach at 4 alright?" she shouted

"W-why?" I shouted back

"I have a plan!" she winked at me then rushed off. She left me there looking dumb-founded. Her plan better be good and not embarrassing I said as I prepared for a relaxing bath.

* * *

**CUT! Nice work people!**

**So was it okay? I hope it is :3**

**So people PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Hugs and Cookies are available! ^_^**

**Okidoki then, see ya'll in the next chappie! Toodle-oh! xD  
**


	7. Karen's Plan

**A/N:**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame - Okay, here's the next chappie!**

**Xealvi - Hmm..your guess is pretty close, haha. But I'm not ending it just yet, and your welcome! XD**

**TheSnowSakura - That's alright! Haha, you better watch out for Claire, she gets pretty cranky! Haha ^_^**

**MayMist - Ahh, smexy indeed! Your guess seems like a good idea, but you guessed wrong, hehe. Here's chappie 7! :3**

**RainbowsNSmiles - Thanks! I woove cookies too! :)**

**blackguitar - Hai! Thanks Aubrey-chan! ^_^**

**Once again here are the hugs I promised *Hugs tightly* and here are your yummy cookies! *passes cookies* they're chocolate chip! ;)**

**Thanks you all for reviewing I love them! :3**

**So here's the next chapter people, my music player accidentally went to the song "So Close" ( I was going to click Somebody to Love, haha) which was my inspiration to this fic and I made it play over and over as I wrote this chapter, haha. I hope I don't have any mistakes, I was engrossed in the song, it's so sad and cute! :3**

**Oh yeah, May dear, why don't you say the disclaimer?**

May: Really?

Me: *nod nod*

May: Yay! *jumps up and down*

Elli: May dear, don't jump too much, you'll get hurt..

May: Okedokee! **weirdogirl doesn't own Harvest Moon! Weeee~**

Elli and Me: So CUTE! Kyaa~

Guys: *rolls eyes*

**Enjoy reading this chapter! No you'll know what Karen's plan is! :3

* * *

**

Whew, that bath really was relaxing. I feel a lot more energized. I checked the time, it was 3:30 already. I wonder what Karen's up to, it better be good. I stretched and went my way back to the beach..I kept thinking about Claire..how am I suppose to tell her my feelings? If she already has for another? Ugh..as I walked I didn't realizes the person infront of me and then BANG!

"Gaah!" she yelped, a book fell to the ground, I fell backwards as well, rubbing my head, I stood up quickly and helped the girl. Which was the quiet Mary.

"T-thanks..." she mumbled shyly

"Sorry bout that, Mary..didn't see you there, oh here's your book" I apologized picking up the book she was reading.

"T-thats, okay..umm..I was the one reading while walking.." she giggled a bit, but blushed embarrassed. She's so much like me, I chuckled. She looked at me questioningly then.

"A-ah, nothing..hehe" I said looking away shyly myself. She giggled.

"Oh, I gotta go, Karen's probably waiting for me.." I said when I saw her watch

"Oh, okay, see you later" she waved smiling.

"Bye!" I waved back and headed for the beach. Her smile..reminds me of hers..I sighed when I reached the beach, Karen was there sitting on the bench, looking thoughtful as always.

"Yo!" I greeted, she glanced and grinned.

"What are you planning, Karen?" I sharpened my eyes, it better be good. She chuckled.

"The Fireworks Festival is coming up! Why don't you invite Claire?" she announced happily.

"That's your brilliant plan?" I asked ridiculously, I was thinking she would think of a bizarre plan, but this one is too plain.

"What? I think it's a good one, even if it's simple! You can tell her your feelings then!" she explained winking.

"No way! There's gonna be too many people! And Gray probably asked her out already!" I refused folding my arms.

"Oh..well that's too bad if he did..then who are you gonna ask out then?" she asked, her finger on her chin, is she smirking? Her facial expressions change quickly, making her hard to read. Ugh.

"I don't wanna go..." I mumbled

"Why not! We're talking about the Fireworks Festival here! It only happens once in a year!" she said, surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't matter to me.." I mumbled again. She didn't reply for a bit, I glanced back at her, she was smirking.

"What are you planning now!" I asked frustrated

"Nothing! I gotta go now!" She sang and skipped off to town. I stared at her ridiculously, one day I'm going to kill her. The tinkling of a bell distracted me, Kai went out of his small shack yawning.

"Hey, Kai!" I greeted, I kind of got him off guard cause he jumped a bit and almost karate chopped me until he realized it was me.

"Oh, hey there, Cliff! Hehe, sorry if I almost hit you...you startled me!" he apologized chuckling a bit. I smirked, Kai is so easy to startle then he goes all frantic.

"That's alright.." I mumbled staring at the beach

"So, watcha doin here again? If your looking for Claire, she already left hours ago.." he said sitting down on the bench

"Nah..I'm not looking for her.." I said spaced out, I saw Kai rolling his eyes.

"What?" I asked distracted, he looked a little mad.

"Gray asked Claire to the Fireworks Festival earlier.." he replied gruffly

"Oh..I sort of thought of that.." I mumbled..trying to hide the feeling inside.

"Aren't you mad?" Kai asked concerned. I smirked sadly

"Not really, I knew he would ask her out.." I answered

"Cliff, I told you not to give up..." he said really concerned, I shrugged it off.

"I'm not giving up, Kai!" I answered closing my eyes hardly.

"Then why are you sounding like your giving up?" Kai asked again, I opened my eyes. He was glaring at me. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Kai...thanks for your concern..but I can solve my problems by myself, and I know I need some help and your giving me way too much" I said seriously. He smirked.

"There's no such thing as "way too much help" my friend!" he answered grinning widely. We chuckled.

"Fine, do what you want." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the ocean.

"Okay, well I'll leave you here, I have stuff to do..and Cliff..." he mumbled

"What?" I asked

"I'm not the only one that's helping you, ya know..so thank them too" he said winking, waved and left. I nodded smiling. It's nice to have friends.

the next day..

I woke up stretching, yesterday was a tiring one..I glanced between the two beds beside me, both were uninhabited. I checked the time..crap. It's 9 o'clock! I', late for work! I rushed to the cabinet and wore some decent clothes, brushed my hair and checked in the mirror, then I rushed off outside.

"Morning, Duke..sorry I'm late..I overslept.." I excused, my arm behind my head. Duke chuckled.

"That's alright, you've been working hard too much lately, I think you need a day off!" he said while working

"W-what? No, I should help you out today, I'm not tired at all, and I skipped work yesterday so..I'll help!" I stammered, Duke just chuckled more.

"Cliff..go to your friends, I can handle this, it helps me to stop slacking off for a bit, Haha" he laughed, I faked one.

"D-duke..are you sure..?" I asked

"Of course! No go on!" he persisted.

"Okay, then..I'll see you later" I finally agreed and walked off. He grinned and nodded in return. So where should I go? I haven't been to church lately so I decided to go there for now, when I reached there, I sat on my usual seat, the first pew infron of the confession room, then I did what I always did. Think. I don't know how long it took me but Carter seemed to be arranging stuff already so, it must be getting late, I stood up, bade goodbye and went out, I checked the time, it was only 2 o'clock, seems it's still early enough. What a boring day, Duke's so persistent. I sighed, where should I go now? Then a petite girl passed by, carrying a basket full of flowers.

"Hey there May, do you need some help, carrying?" I asked, smiling kindly to the little girl. She smiled cutely.

"That's alright, big brother! I can carry this!" she refused, shaking her head, making her pigtails sway. What an adorable child.

"You sure then? Where are you bringing that anyway?" I asked, pointing at the basket

"Oh! I'm handing all the pwetty flowers to everybody! Here ya go, big brother!" she passed me a Moondrop flower, I smiled and sniffed the flower she gave me. It smelled great, May is such a sweet kid.

"Thank you, May." I thanked patting her head.

"Your welcome, big brother! I gotta go and give these others to everybody else! Bye bye!" she waved and skipped away, humming adorably. I smiled as she left. Flowers...gifts..I sighed again. It reminds me of her again, when she first came here, she always gives gifts to people, and since I was too quiet, she doesn't know what to give me, she usually gave me flowers, even though their not a favorite of mine. I sighed once again and sat down on the bench near the supermarket, I'm pretty much bored.

"Hello there, Cliff" a gentle voice greeted. I looked, it was Elli.

"Oh..h-hi Elli." I greeted back

"No work today?" she sat down beside me.

"Uhh..no, Duke told me to have the day off..even though I didn't need it." I mumbled. She smiled.

"Duke is just concerned about your health, Cliff. I have noticed that your acting strange lately.." she said thoughtfully.

"Oh really?" was all I said, sounding pretty bored.

"Yeah..." she answered "Cliff?" she called after a short silence

"Hmm?" I replied..spaced out once again.

"If you need help in anything, you can tell me" she told me, smiling kindly. I blinked so many times, she giggled.

"Um..thanks, Elli..Kai told you didn't he?" I asked, looking down, she smirked.

"Yes, but I was suspicious before he told me." she answered "Don't worry, you'll find a solution sooner or later" she winked. I grinned.

"T-thanks, Elli." I thanked again, she smiled in return.

"Well, I gotta go back inside now, good luck!" she patted my shoulder and went back inside the clinic. Elli's a nice girl, I thought smirking. I shook my head and sighed. I stood up and started walking no particular destination in mind, I passed by Rose Square. Everybody was at the bulletin board, I wonder what's happening?

"Yo, Cliff!" Kai waved at me

"What's up, Kai?" I asked, people were buzzing so I kind of shouted.

"Mineral Town is having a ball during the Fireworks Festival! Isn't that cool?" he announced. I stared at the piece of paper on the bulletin board.

_Summer 24th - Fireworks Festival at 6:00 PM followed by Summer Ball at Doug's Inn at 9:00 PM_

_Partner/Date are strongly recommended, if you don't have one, we'll get one for you! (Karen)_

_Prepared by: Mayor Thomas_

_With the help of the following:_

_Saibara - for the fireworks_

_Karen, Manna, Anna, Lillia and Sasha - for the ball preparations_

_Doug - for lending the Inn_

Oh great, Karen, I swear I'll kill you.

* * *

**Finally! Was it good? I hope so! :3**

**This chapter is a little longer than the others, that's a first, haha xD  
**

**I'm starting to get exited on writing the next chapter, I have a cute idea in my head, while listening to "So close" ^_^  
**

**So I hope ya'll like this chappie, hoping for reviews!**

**HUGS AND COOKIES ARE AVAILABLE IF YOU DO!**

**~la~la~la~la~la~la~la**

**Till the next chapter everyone! :D  
**


	8. Friends

**A/N:**

**Lily Vivi Nekoyama - Thanks. Oh and I'll tell Cliff. Dont worry ;)**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame - Hehe, thanks. I have finally updated so there ya go, hope this story helps with your "problem" ;)**

**TheSnowSakura - Hehe. Hugs are always available! So keep on reviewin'. haha xD**

**Xealvi - Welcome. Hehe, you'll just have to keep on reading to really know whats goin' on. :)**

**KarasHunter - Haha. Yeah, I'll protect you from Claire. Tehee XD

* * *

**

Alright, I have finally updated, but it's still a short chapter. My apologies. School has totally dominated my time. Ugh. So yeah, I still hope you like this chapter and keep on reading in the future ones! :3

Oh yeah! *Hugs* then *passes cookies*

Hope you like them. Haha xD

**Cliff: They're just virtual. How can they say they're good?**

**Me: Your such a killjoy, Cliff.**

**Cliff: *shrugs***

**Claire: Hey! Don't say things like that to Cliff!**

**Me: Okay okay.. *rolls eyes* Anyways, does anyone want to say the disclaimer?**

**Claire: Hey! I haven't been able to say the disclaimer yet!**

**Me: You sure?...fine. Don't scare the readers alright!**

**Claire: *nods***

***ehem* weirdogirl does not own anything from Harvest Moon. Period. You got that? So don't sue her! Or else! *fumes*  
**

**Me: *slaps forehead***

Onward to the story! :3**  


* * *

**

"I'm not going."

"What?"

"I am so not going. Period."

"Why not?" Kai whined.

"Because, I don't want to!" I turned around, folding my arms.

"Even if you don't wanna come, I'm pretty sure Karen will find a way to make you go there." Kai mumbled. I opened my eyes.

"Well she's out of luck. I'm not gonna come." I grumbled. I heard Kai heave a sigh.

"You sure, bro?" Kai asked sadly. I nodded.

"Fine then..." he mumbled. I glanced at him, he was walking away, slumping.

"Kai..." I sighed. He turned around.

"I guess..I could..go." I grumbled. He lightened up.

"Awesome!" he chuckled punching my shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that!" I hissed. He just chuckled even more. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why do you want me to go so badly?" I then asked rubbing my sore shoulder. He grinned.

"Duh. I'll hook you up with Claire!" he chirped. I raised one brow.

"She already has a date remember?" I said

"Yeah. But I think you still have a chance. We just have to think of a plan!" he exclaimed.

"Kai...come on.."

"What? I'm tryin' to help ya out here!" he said grinning.

"What about your date?" I asked, changing the subject. He blinked.

"Huh. Never thought of that, Well I'll just try my power of flirting." he laughed. I shook my head smiling at the stupid flirt.

"Well good luck with that" I said walking away

"H-hey! Where ya going?" he yelled. I shrugged and continued walking.

"See ya later!" he yelled again. I chuckled quietly and waved, still walking off. I'm not sure where to go, as always, but I'm a bit satisfied that Kai is helping me out, despite the fact that he and Gray were pretty close friends. Actually me and Gray are good friends as well. But when Claire came in, we haven't been so close anymore. I sighed and headed for the Supermarket. I still have Karen to talk too. I still don't want to come. But I promised Kai, so I'll tell her to stop her stupid plan to hook me up and Claire. Whatever Kai is thinking as well, I'm not gonna get involved. I pushed open the door of the small supermarket and the bells rang. Jeff popped up from behind the counter.

"Oh hello, Cliff. What brings you here?" Jeff asked, a small hint of confusion. I rarely go here, usually I don't buy stuff here since I only have a small earning and have to pay my Inn bills.

"Um, I just want to talk to Karen. Is she here?"

"Oh, she's not here. I think she's at either Manna, Anna or Lillia's houses. I'm not sure. I heard her saying she's going to prepare for the ball." he explained.

"Oh. Well, Thanks Jeff." I mumbled, he nodded and I left for Anna's place first. I knocked twice. After a short while, the door opened to reveal Basil.

"Hey, Basil. Um..by any chance, is Karen here?" I asked, mumbling.

"No, I don't think she went here. Though, Anna said she's going to work with her, together with Lillia, Sasha and Manna at Manna's." he said thoughtfully.

"Oh, well. Thanks Basil. I'll go over there now..." I nodded and went my way to the winery. He smiled kindly and closed the door. When I reached my destination, I went inside, Manna and Duke strictly said to not hesitate on coming in. There too nice. I smiled at that thought.

"Cliff. What brings you here?" Manna asked, in a rather loud voice. They were all sitting down on the small living room of Manna's house. Each one a cup of tea in hand. What is this a tea party?

"Uuuh. Can I talk to Karen?" I asked eying her seriously. She smirked.

"Oh. Well sure." Manna said placing down her cup. Sasha and Lillia were smiling kindly at me. Now what are these women thinking of? Karen probably already told them about her ridiculous plan. I led her outside, to the vineyard.

"So. Whattaya want to talk about?" she asked sitting down on an empty barrel and folding her hands.

"Whatever your planning about me, don't do it." I said firmly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you wanna cancel the ball. Because it would never happen." she said seriously.

"I know, you can continue your stupid ball. Just don't do anything to me while I'm there."

"Fine. If you don't want any help about Claire. Fine. That's what you want. Still the ball will be interesting" she chuckled "Seeing Rick dance will be a fun watch." she chuckled again. I still glared at her.

"What? I already told you I won't do anything" she said bored.

"You sure?" I asked

"Yes. You know Cliff, you are so weird. People are trying to help you out, but you don't want it. What's wrong with you?" she asked shaking her head.

"I just...don't like other people to worry about me.." I mumbled

"Worry? We're helping you here!" she said exasperated.

"But I didn't ask for it." I grumbled

"Friends don't need to be asked for help" she murmured. My eyebrows popped up.

"F-friends?"

"Yeah. Friends. Buddies. Pals, call it all you want. But everyone in this town are my friends. Even if I tease them, even if I talk about them, even if they don't like me. I'll still consider them as friends. Alright? So let's stop talking about this mushy stuff. It makes my skin crawl." she shivered. I chuckled.

"Wait a minute. So you still wanna go to the ball?" she asked standing up. I nodded.

"Well who you gonna ask?"

"Um..I don't think I'll bring one..."

"Hah! I'll get one for you, remember my memento?"

"No way Karen. I don't need a date." I said firmly

"Aw, come on! Everybody needs a date! Even Saibara needs one! If you don't have one, I'll definitely give one. I'm positive of that. And don't worry, it's not like your stuck with her, your just gonna be her partner for that night! Who knows maybe you'll thank me!" she winked, patted my shoulder and walked back inside.

"Oh and Cliff..." she peeped from inside.I was still at my position then, shaking my head.

'Yeah?" I glanced. She was grinning broadly.

"I'm not at keeping promises, so you better watch out." she winked again and shut the door.

I hate that girl.

* * *

Short chappie :[

But I hope you liked it. :D

Hugs and cookies for reviewers! ;)

So I guess that's it. I don't know what to say anymore. Hehe.

Till the next chapter readers! I hope I could write it sooner, but I'm pretty much busy with school. Ugh. Can't wait for summer. *sighs*


	9. Befriending Gray

**A/N:**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame - Hehe, sorry bout that. Okay here's the next chapter! :D *hugs*  
**

**Xealvi - Here in my country school began months ago, and I am so tired. *sighs heavily* Thanks for reviewing btw! :D *hugs*  
**

**Maymist - Aww. Thanks! And I understand you, hehe, school is so tiring. :3 *hugs*  


* * *

**

***passes cookies***

**Thanks everyone! I love your reviews, they're so nice! Tehee :3**

**Okay I have updated once again! Yay! So yeah, hope you like it! And Please Review! :D**

Claire: I can't wait for the ball *squeals*

All the other girls: Yeah! *squeals with Claire*

Guys: *groans*

Haha, okay, Gray you say the disclaimer since your comin' out in this chapter!

Gray: Me?

Yeah you!

Gray: *sighs* fine. **weirdogirl doesn't own anything. **

Hey! Make it longer!

Gray: What if I don't want to!

Ugh, your such a pain. You still have to wear a tux in the ball you now.

Gray: *groans again, other guys join him*

Aww you guys shut up, I'm paying ya'll for this.

Guys: Really?

Me: Nope.

Guys: *grumbles*

**Haha, okay peeps, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I trudged off, sighing in defeat. Nobody can stop Karen when she's planning something. Might as well sleep to shrug this stupid problem off for a while. I nodded to myself and went my way to the Inn. But faith just had to interrupt, for Gray was there in the room. It's been a while since the both of us were alone here. He usually comes in late and Kai is here for the summer now. He was reading a book, and nodded at me when I came in. I nodded back with no expression.

"Cliff...are you still mad at me?" he suddenly asked. I turned my head to him, I was lying down now.

"What? What made you think I'm mad at you?"

"Come on, Cliff. You like Claire right?" he said firmly and put down his book. I didn't reply, lost in words.

"Cliff..your my friend, I don't want us to fight. Actually I wanna help you out with Claire." he said. I turned to him again, looking confused.

"What? I-I thought you like her?" I asked really confused, but stuttering a bit.

"Actually...I have someone else I like...but Claire is really predictable, no offense man, but she likes me, and I really don't wanna hurt her feelings." he explained, gruffly.

"Oh." was all I said.

"Karen told me all about you being sad and all, so I'm goin' on a plan with her. But I can't tell you." he then said, grinning a bit.

"What? Your going on the plan with her? Oh great." I muttered, he chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry, it's actually pretty good. You'll see."

"Yeah. I'm so exited. Whoopee." I grumbled. Gray chuckled again.

"So..we pals again, man?" he stretched his knuckle to me. I punched it, we both grinned at each other.

"Thanks man, but...you still taking her to the dance?" I asked

"Yeah..I already asked her..but don't' worry! Just wait for the dance!" He patted my shoulder and laid back down on his bed. I nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh and Cliff?" he called again after a few minutes.

"Yeah.." I replied

"Who you gonna ask for the ball?"

"Uhh..I dunno.." I answered

"Can you ask Mary?" he asked quietly. I turned my head to him once more.

"Huh? Why?"

"N-nothing. It's just well, I don't think she has a date and all...and just..well, please?" he stammered. I chuckled a bit.

"Well, Mary is alright..I guess..sure.." I muttered. I saw him smile from the corner of my eye.

"Thanks man.." he sighed in content. I smiled as well. Maybe this is gonna work out after all. But everybody's trying to help me out, it's pretty embarrassing.

"Thanks too, Gray. Your a great friend." I mumbled, he snorted in return. We both chuckled quietly.

"I'M HOME!" Kai suddenly burst, which made the two of us jump.

"KAI!" the two of us shouted. He chortled all the way to his bed.

"Man, you two should have seen your faces! Bwahaha!" he laughed. I threw my pillow at him, so did Gray.

"Woah, hey! Gah!" he fell back when my pillow hit him on the head, followed my Gray's. Then all of us laughed.

"Ah, I'm glad you two are back in good shape. I miss this kind of times." Kai exclaimed jumping up. I rolled my eyes, grinning. Gray chuckled.

"Your an idiot, Kai." he said, lying back down. Kai just chuckled. I shook my head and lied down as well.

"Well, g'night ya guys." Kai yawned and turned of the lights.

The following day, I woke up, smiling for some reason. I feel kind of full of life, unlike the past days, I usually wake up, feeling sad, tired or angry. Oh yeah, the ball is already tomorrow. I felt butterflies in my stomach all of a sudden, I wonder what Karen and Gray are planning. I changed my clothes and went outside, seeing that it's pretty early, I decided to go to the church before work. I haven't been there for a while now, might as well visit Carter.

"Good Morning, Cliff. Your early." Carter greeted warmly when I walked in.

"Morning, Carter. It's been a while." I greeted back, sitting on my usual pew. He smiled.

"Yes, so how has your passed few days been?" he asked. I turned my head to him, don't tell me he knew all about the things that happened?

"Uhh..they've been okay.." I answered. Carter smiled again.

"I hope you'll be alright, Cliff." he murmured, he motioned an excuse and went inside the confessional room. I sighed, guess nothing can beat how fast news spreads here. Well who cares now, huh? I think Claire's the only person who doesn't know that I like her now. I smiled to myself and leaned back, my head watching the ceiling.

I stayed in that state for who knows how long. I'm not sure, but I think I was there for a really long time, cause my stomach growled all of a sudden. I realized I haven't had breakfast yet. So I stood up and attempted to leave, Carter was still on the confessionals, so I just left. I keep on wondering how he lives up there, I mean, does he ever get bored inside? Not many people go there anyway. I went back to the Inn before work and ordered some Curry Rice as always. My stomach was growling like crazy, Doug even chuckled a few times as I ate. Though, I can't see Ann anywhere. Well, it doesn't concern me that much. I like Ann, but I don't like her to the point of liking her. Sometimes I even regret not liking her. Ugh, life is just to difficult.

"Good Morning, Cliff!" her cheery voice greeted just in time to answer the question in my head.

"Morning, Ann. You seem happy today." I mumbled, eating hungrily. She giggled.

"Kai asked me out!" she announced, I almost choked.

"K-Kai?" I asked, breathing hard. She looked at me confusedly.

"Uh, yeah, just this morning in the Goddess Pond. At first I just thought he was using his stupid flirty tactics again, but hey, I agreed to go out with him. He's a pretty sweet guy anyway." she said smiling. I nodded, smiling as well. Wonder why Kai chose Ann? Well, that's a good enough thing to do. I don't think he has any choice anymore, almost all the girls in town is chosen.

"So, Cliff, who you gonna ask?" she asked, with no hint of jealousy or something. It seems like she already quit on me, well that's good. I guess..

"Oh, uh..I think I'll ask out Mary.."

"Mary? Really?" now she sounded like she's mad.

"Yeah. Mary." I nodded. She snorted. Now she sounded jealous.

"Well, okay then. Good luck asking her out, she can't mostly say anything." she muttered and trotted to the kitchen. I raised my brows. Well yeah, Mary is as shy as me, but I guess she's easy enough to ask, besides Gray was the one who asked me to ask her. I finished up my breakfast paying Doug and I went my way to work. This summer, the grapes are almost ready to harvest. Fall is the hardest time to me since it's harvest season. Well, better get ready, I love this room. The smell of the fermenting grapes really soothes me. I don't know why though. It just does.

"Working hard, Cliff? Good job." Duke went in, ready to do his work as well. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah." I replied briefly. We usually work quietly, having some small conversations once in a while. For now, we just kept silent.

"So, Cliff, how have you been these days, huh?" Duke asked suddenly. Oh man, not him too.

"Um..I guess they've been okay.." I mumbled, Duke gave a small chuckle.

"I see. Well, good luck to you, Cliff." he muttered and silence submerged again. I finished up my work after a short while. I formally said my goodbye and left the small winery. I sighed when I closed the door. Their all into Karen's plan. Might as well face it. I'm am so curious. I really can't wait for that friggin' ball. Tomorrow's the day, might as well ask Mary now. I nodded to myself and went my way to Mary's Library, where she always is.

"Welcome! Oh hey, Cliff!" she greeted, placing her book down. I smiled in response.

"Hey, Mary, uh..do you have a date for the ball already?" I asked, she seemed to be shocked.

"Y-your asking m-me?" she stuttered.

"Well, yeah..."

"O-okay!" she agreed, nodding her head fast. I smiled.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6 then?"

"S-sure!" she agreed again, flustering a bit.

"Okay, see ya then!" I said, nodding goodbye. She waved, she was clearly blushing. Ahh, I hope she doesn't become like Ann. I just hope Karen's plan works out.

I cannot wait for tomorrow. I'm pretty sure a LOT of things are gonna happen. I'm positive of that. Positive.

* * *

**This one is a bit longer than the others..I think. Hehe :3**

**Well I hope you liked it!**

**I can't wait to write the ball chapter, tehee :3**

**So yeah, just hang on for that!**

**Oh yeah! Free Hugs and Cookies! (if your review only, hehe)**

**See ya guys in the next chapter! :D**


	10. Epilogue: The Ball Night

**A/N**

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame - **Ah my friend but this is the last chapter. Gah, I was really tired writing this. Thank you for all your support Holy! :D

**Karashunter**** - **Haha, that's what Cliff thinks XD A squishy fire ninja? Cool :) Oh and thank you so much for reading this fic! I thank you for you support! :D

**Xealvi - **Finally. this chapter has been done. I hope you liked it, and thank you so much for supporting this fic! I am so glad! :D

**Maymist** - Hehe, I'm very glad that you liked it. Thank you. And thank you once more for the support! This fanfic has finally come to it's end. I am so happy! :D

* * *

*HUGS PEOPLE ON TOP AND HANDS THEM COOKIES*

Waah! The last and finally awaited chapter is up peeps! It's also the longest which really made my fingers hurt. So yes, I am so happy that I have ended a fic. This is my first one ever to get finished. So yeah, I love all of you who have read and reviewed it! Thank you so much! For now enjoy reading this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Harvest Moon. Neither do I own So Close by John Mclaughlin. I don't own Phineas and Ferb too. I would die just to own those t things! Well maybe not. XD

* * *

The following day was just as normal, but when night came, butterflies began to flood my stomach. I went my way to Mary's house, a flower in hand. I knocked and greeted her a smile when she answered.

"H-hi, thanks! Let's go!" Mary greeted, took the flower and motioned for us to leave. We walked in silence until we reached the beach. It was already full of people. Many of the residents of Forget-Me-Not Valley came. Mary and I positioned near the seashore. I took a glance at Gray and Claire, who were sitting on the deck, feet dangling. My eyes dropped for a bit. Even though Gray told me that he doesn't really love Claire, it still pains me that they're together. Then Karen caught my eye, she and Rick were also in the other side of the deck. Karen saw me as well and she winked at me. I gave her a small smile and went back to Mary, she was comfortable with quiet company, which I am glad about.

"Cliff, I want you to know that Gray spoke to me yesterday..." Mary suddenly began. I nodded to her with a small smile.

"Oh? So you know why I asked you, huh?" I asked smirking a bit. Mary smiled as well.

"Yeah. That Gray. Such an idiot. But you know, I want to help you out with Claire as well." she said softly. I smiled absentmindedly.

"Thanks, Mary. But it's alright, so many people are helping me out already and I'm all taking them for granted. I just don't think it's right.." I mumbled. Mary giggled.

"That's because your such a great guy, Cliff. That's why people like to help you out." she explained. I looked down, embarrassed by her remark.

"Nahh, I don't think so..." I denied. She just chuckled.

"Ah, Cliff. Claire will be a lucky girl if Karen's plan goes well. Actually I think it'll work." she said, sitting back. I nodded in response and sat back as well. The fireworks were starting to begin. They look pretty good. Mary stared mesmerized at them. I guess she hasn't seen these kinds of fireworks before. I took a glance at Claire again. She, like Mary was mesmerized by the fireworks. Gray was smiling, not at her, but at Mary. He saw me looking at Claire and also winked at me. I grinned at him as he grinned back. I looked away and saw Kai, with Ann. Ann doesn't seem to happy, she was staring at me and Mary, I'm positive at that. I just chuckled and shook my head. One day, you'll find your true love Ann. It's just not me. Then I looked at Kai. He doesn't look very happy as well, he was staring at Popuri who was sitting a few paces away from us. Looks like this places partners are all scrambled up, huh? Except for Trent and Elli I think. Elli and Trent were at the bench, they've been together for a while now. I'm jealous of them, they've had an honest and good relationship from the start. They are really a great couple. I smiled and looked down, then glanced at Mary who was still watching the fireworks. I looked at them as well, they do look beautiful. I smiled and watched them until it was over.

"That was really great!" Mary exclaimed right after. I chuckled.

"Yeah, the fireworks were really pretty. Saibara did a great job in them." I complimented. I stretched when I stood up. That was a long watch.

"Well, I guess I better go! Get ready for the ball you know?" she smiled as I helped her to stand up.

"Let's walk back together." I offered. She nodded and we walked back. Before we left though, I took another glance at everyone. They also started to leave. Gray and Claire were heading back. Claire looking all exited. Gray beside him, smiling. Kai still looked uncomfortable as well as Ann who was still staring at us. I sighed at that. I walked Mary back to her house. She told me to just meet up at the Inn at nine. I nodded and left back to the Inn. The place was already decorated with fancy stuff. Karen was here already, ordering stuff to Zack. Sasha, Lillia, Manna and Anna were also working on some stuff. I greeted them and hurriedly went to my room. I sprawled on my bed first. Then Gray and Kai came in. Kai sighed heavily.

"Hey, so how did your dates go?" I asked tiredly.

"Good." they chorused. Kai glumly. Gray honestly.

"How bout you?" Gray asked innocently.

"Fine. Mary was okay." I answered. Gray smiled.

"I hope your not trying to steal her, because I'm to stealing yours and all.." Gray chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him and chuckled. Kai sighed heavily again.

"Looking for attention, Kai?" Gray asked chuckling. Kai pouted.

"Hey, bro, everything will be alright.." I said gently to him, patting his back. Gray looked confused. Kai tugged a small smile.

"Thanks, bro. Seeing Pop like that is just...painful." he muttered. Gray seemed to have understood now.

"Ahh. No wonder your down. Dude, didn't you hear Karen's plan?" Gray asked. Kai's face kind of lightened up a bit suddenly.

"She just told me. But it's just a dance. Nothing's gonna change right?" he mumbled looking down again. Gray sat down beside him.

"Dude, everything's gonna be alright. I'm sure of it." he said also patting his shoulder. Kai gave a small smirk.

"Thanks.." he muttered and lay on the bed. Gray shrugged and lay on his bed. Now the three of us were sprawled on our beds. Problematic.

"Hey, we better get ready, the ball's starting soon.." I muttered and stood up after a long silence. Both of them nodded and started to move. I opened my closet door, there hung an old tuxedo, complete with it's matching tie. I smiled at it for a while. It was my father's. Another old memento from him that I saved before I left Mother and my sister, Clarisse. I missed her. I hope she's going well. After that, I took the tux and tried it on. It was a bit itchy but it fit me perfectly. Alright. Time for the ball. Gray and Kai also finished wearing their outfits. Kai kept on scratching. Gray was chuckling at him.

"Gah! I hate tuxes. They're so itchy, damn it." Kai complained as we went downstairs. Gray and I kept chuckling at him. When we got down everybody was there, in their formal attires of course. I saw Mary talking to Popuri near the entrance so I motioned to go there, excusing myself from Gray and Kai. Gray smiled and nodded as me as Kai started to pout. I chuckled at him again. When I reached Mary, she stopped mid sentence.

"Sorry for intruding.." I apologized. Mary shook her head and smiled. So did Popuri. Mary was wearing a simple but pretty blue dress, wrapped with a ribbon on her hips. She looked pretty good on it. She didn't have her glasses on which meant she had contact lens on. Her hair was also braided beautifully. I'll say Mary looked pretty well. Popuri, as expected, was wearing an elegant red dress, flowing down to her feet. Her hair was left down but was straightened and was really pretty.

"Oooh. I can't believe that the two shy guys are going out? Mary I thought you were going with Gray..hmm.." Popuri teased, smirking. Mary rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going with Gray. He's with Claire. How bout you?" she asked, eying me with a kind smile. I smiled back at her. I murmured an excuse for a bit and went to the snack tables.

"Hey there, Cliff. Long time, no see." somebody greeted. I turned around. Jack was there, wearing a tux of course, but he was still wearing his signature hat.

"Hey, Jack. It's been a while. How's your farm goin'?" I greeted back with a smile. He chuckled suddenly.

"Wow. You didn't stutter. And that was pretty loud for you. I'm glad that you broke out of your shell, Cliff." he said ignoring my question and grinning broadly.

"Thanks..." I plainly thanked. I wasn't very close with Jack though, he was Claire's cousin. He doesn't usually come here, usually just on some festivals.

"Who's your date, Cliff?" he then asked, pouring a cup with grape juice.

"Mary..." I mumbled. Jack smirked.

"Mary huh? I thought she's Gray's girl..." ha said. I shrugged. Jack shook his head as a response.

"Quiet as always, Cliff. Ah, there's my good ol' cousin. She looks great." he exclaimed. I looked immediately at the door. There she was, looking..beautiful. She was wearing an elegant white dress. Her hair was tied up very beautifully.

"Claire..." I mumbled. Jack chuckled.

"Did anybody tell you that your easy to read?" he asked. I smirked at that.

"A lot." I answered chuckling. Tonight is the night, Cliff. It's now or never. I excused myself from Jack and went my way to Mary.

"Okay everyone! Welcome to Mineral Town's first Fireworks Festival Ball! I'm very glad that you all came! Please enjoy your stay!" the Mayor announced in the small stage. Karen did a good job in decorating the place. It doesn't look like the Inn at all.

"Hey there, Cliff! Wow you look great in a tux!" Claire exclaimed as she approached us, Gray beside her. He was staring at Mary though, smiling widely. Mary was blushing hard, fiddling with her bracelets. I smirked at the two.

"Uh, um..thanks. You look great too!" I complimented. She smiled.

"Nah, I look ugly!" she proclaimed. I laughed at her.

"You do look beautiful, Claire." Mary complimented softly, smiling shyly at Claire.

"Aww. Thanks Mary! You look great too!"

"So, Claire, can I have this dance?" Gray suddenly asked. Claire's face lit up. I frowned all of a sudden. Mary squeezed my arm. Gray gave me a look that seemed like "Don't worry" as he and Claire went inside the circle of dancers.

"Everything will be just fine..Gray also has a plan of his own.." Mary comforted.

"Thanks." I thanked her gratefully. "Let's dance." I offered my hand to her. She took it and we danced slowly with the others.

"BTW, I'm not a good dancer." I said chuckling. She laughed as well.

"Me, neither." she said. After the song, Karen went up the stage.

"Er-hem! Attention everyone. For the next songs, everyone HAS to dance with a partner whom they DID NOT come with. I shall watch each and everyone of you to make sure." she announced. Speaking the last words with a scary evil tone. What so this is their plan? Oh no..I can't ask her to dance..I glanced around. Gray was headed to our direction, Claire with him. She was looking kind of down. Probably sad that she can't dance with Gray more.

"Um, Cliff. Can I ask Mary?" he then asked smiling widely at Mary.

"S-sure.." I agreed. Gray offered his hand and lead Mary back to the circle. Claire and I stood there in silence for a while. I glanced around again, Jack and Ann were dancing together? Wow. Jack looked kinda..smug. Ann was blushing. Popuri and KAI! Oh my Goddess! Popuri was looking teary, and Kai was looking away as they danced, looking really happy but he was frowning. He looked close to tears too. Gray and Mary were dancing happily. I'm glad at that.

"Um...Cliff..." Claire began. I turned my attention to her again. She was looking down, fidgeting.

"Y-yeah..?" I stuttered.

"Why didn't you tell me...earlier.." she mumbled. My cheeks burned red.

"Well um...I...it's..CAN WE DANCE?" I stammered shouting the last part. I was out of control then. Claire actually jumped.

"S-sorry!" I apologized. She started to giggle.

"It's alright. Shall we dance?" she offered. I nodded hastily and we positioned ourselves to dance. Her hands on my shoulders as I shyly placed my hands on her hips. The song kind of ended then but then a new song began. It was slow and sad. Oh joy. I wasn't good at slow dancing. Pretty much at any kind of dancing at that.

_Your in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

"So C-Claire...you finally found out huh?" I asked her blushing all the way. She smiled sadly.

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together and when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

"Yeah..." she answered. I gulped.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye _

_And never new_

"So..w-what..is..you opinion..?"

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever, I've known_

_All that I wanted, to hold you_

"Cliff...I..."

_So Close_

_So Close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_Now you're beside me _

_And look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

She stopped a bit when she heard the chorus of the song. She stared at me. I looked back at her.

"Cliff...I-I'm sorry..I'm sorry I hurt you...I'm sorry..." she began, tears started to fall. I smiled and wiped them off.

"Claire..it's alright. You didn't mean too.." I murmured.

_Oh how could I face those faceless days If I should lose you know_

_We're..._

_So Close to reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are..._

_So close, so close_

_But still so far..._

"Cliff, I..I..love..you.." she mumbled and embraced me. She hugged me tightly. And I hugged her back.

"I didn't realize at first, I am so sorry!" she sobbed. I patted her back, murmuring comforts. After a short while we let go.

"Claire..you don't have to force yourself.." I started but she interrupted.

"No, I'm not. Gray told me while we were dancing and...I just realized it there. That I fell in love with you a long time ago. I just didn't realize it. So, Cliff. I love you." she said firmly, smiling, but still her tears came. I smiled back at her.

"Claire..." I said lost for words.

"Well don't just stand there...kiss her!" Karen shouted from the mic. I didn't notice everyone was watching us now. But I didn't care, for all I know, I'm the happiest man alive right now. Claire giggled when she heard that and raised her eyebrow at me, smirking.

"Well Cliff?" she said. I chuckled and touched my lips to hers. I heard cheers from around us.

Yeah, I'm the happiest man alive now.

* * *

*squeal* I hope you liked it!

Ah, finally I have ended. Thanks once again to everyone who supported this fic. ILUALL!

If your wondering why I said I don't own Phineas and Ferb well that line that Karen said was Ferb's line from one of Phineas and Ferb's episodes.

BTW for those who are wondering about Pop and Kai: Jack broke up with Popuri since he knew that she's still in love with Kai. Both of them went together again, and they lived happily ever after just like Cliff and Claire. Same goes with Jack, but he's with Ann now. Also Gray and Mary! :D

Ah, I love Happy Endings :3

Thank You Once again for those who Read, Reviewed, Favorited and Alerted this Story! ILU guys! :D


End file.
